Mass Effect: Prisoners
by AaronJensen
Summary: Set roughly six months after the end of the First Contact War, this short story follows three prisoners, trying to understand their capture.


Mass Effect: Prisoners

The young Salarian girl woke up. She was suspended in restraints in a cold room. Were those mass effect fields holding her in place? She looked around to get her bearings. With her in the cold room was an Asari and a Krogan, both unconscious. "Oh no," she thought to herself, "a Krogan. I have to get out of here. I'm innocent! I haven't done anything!" The Krogan began to stir. "Oooohhh…." He groaned, "now where the hell am I?" He saw the young Salarian. "Damn. Locked up with a Salarian. Perfect." Now the Asari began to stir. "What…. What happened? Who-…... who are you?"

"Where are we?" the young Salarian asked. "Prison probably," came the response from the Asari. The Krogan spat on the ground and laughed. "You two must have done some bad shit to get your asses tossed in here with me." He looked to the Asari. "Maybe I won't kill you. But _you_," he said looking towards the Salarian. "You're dead."

"I haven't done anything, I'm a scientist!" The young Salarian spoke worriedly, "What have I ever done to you?"

"One word: Genophage. You and all of the Salarians destroyed my people! You're all guilty in my book. That's why I went to Sur'Kesh and did what was necessary." The young Salarian widened her eyes in horror. "What did you do?"

"I touched down on that planet and started gunning down you scum as soon as I walked out of my ship. They didn't even have a chance to sound any alarms. So, I ran to the marketplace. I saw so many of you damned Salarians. Men, women, children. They all had to die. I was going to make. Them. Pay. I started firing, a Tornado in one hand, and a Lancer in the other. I _tore_ through them, savored each scream cut off by a bullet, felt the skulls being crushed underneath my feet, and tasted the blood in my mouth."

"SHUT UP!" the Salarian girl screamed and hung her head. "Just please, shut up."

"When I get out of these restraints," the Krogan growled, "I'm going to do the same thing to you." The Asari glared at him. "I'll kill you first!" She threatened. The Krogan looked amused. "In case you didn't know, last time I checked you we're trapped in the same thing I am, and I know for a fact that Asari aren't as strong as Krogan." The Asari was unphased. "I've fought bigger," She said. "Now, we need to figure out where we are and how the hell we ended up here." The young Salarian looked up and cleared her throat.

"I was working at a scientific outpost near the Terminus Systems, where we had more freedom from the Council. We were studying the prolonged effects of mass effect fields on edible plants. The last thing I remember was sending a report to a fellow Scientist, Mordin Solus, to be double checked, then waking up here. Someone must have snuck up behind and sedated me."

Ha!" the Krogan laughed, "Must be pretty weak if you have to sneak up on a Salarian." The Salarian girl glared at the Krogan. The Asari said nothing and thought to herself, then spoke. "Mordin Solus. You must be one of the top Salarian scientists then." The Salarian girl smiled shyly, "That's," she paused, "what I've been told." She looked at the Krogan. "How did they manage to take down a Krogan without killing you?"

"The bastards dropped a Mako on me. Pinned me to the ground. Then they sedated me. Guess they were to afraid to take me on in a one on one fight." The Asari suddenly spoke "Then that's what whoever took us wants." her eyes were wide. "A top scientist, a dangerous Krogan, and me… an Asari commando. I bet they're going to try to ransom us off for money. But who would orchestrate this?"

"Before I lost consciousness," The Krogan started, "I heard two of them talking about an invisible man or something."

"Most people like to call me the Illusive Man." The doors to the cold room opened, and a group of human scientists and technicians entered the room. A hologram of a man in a tailored suit also appeared. He had a lit cigarette in his hand and drew in a long breath from it. "As for your hypothesis Captain T'lani," he said looking at the Asari, "That would be wrong. We don't need money you see, we just need to know a little bit more about you."

The Krogan laughed, "So the Humans rounded us up. Why don't you let me down from here and fight with honor?" The Krogan roared, "I WILL FUCK YOU UP!"

"I'm sure you would," the Illusive Man said as he took another drag from his cigarette. "Which is why you are here." He then motioned to the lab coat wearing group of people behind him. "Let's begin, and remember: no sedatives, I want complete and pure reactions." With that the hologram disappeared and the scientists and technicians went to work putting sensors on their prisoners. The doors to the cold room closed.

And the screams began.


End file.
